Si je ne t'avais pas
by kage ookami51
Summary: qu'est ce que je serai si tu n'etais pas là
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: les persos sont pas à moi

* * *

On les voyait généralement tous les deux, et s'ils ne pouvaient être, leurs âmes, elles, continuaient de toucher celle de l'autre. Mais chacun d'eux pensait, parfois, à sa vie si l'autre ne s'y trouvait pas.

_Te voyant ainsi à mes cotés,_

_Sans faille, toujours là,_

_J'ose me demander,_

_Et si je ne t'avais pas ?_

Pour un enfant seul, la survie dans ce quartier était chose presque impossible. Si Kenpachi ne l'avait pas prise avec lui ce jour, Yachiru savait que les habitants du 79° district l'auraient sans doute tuée, laissant son dernier cri rejoindre ceux d'agonie résonnants en tous coins.

_J'aurais, peut etre, grandi,_

_Dans la peur et le doute,_

_En entendant tous ces cris,_

_Parmi les âmes en déroute._

Rukia, sans sa rencontre avec Renji, serait restée à jamais une gamine des rues, n'imaginant même pas aller un jour à l'académie des shinigami. Et sans celle avec Ichigo, elle n'aurait pas découvert la vie des humains, si particulière en son genre.

_La pensée d'une autre vie,_

_Pâle et fragile sous ce ciel,_

_Se serait déjà évanoui,_

_Simple espoir irréel._

Une vie de lycéen, une vie donc assez banale, voilà ce qui attendait Ichigo s'il n'y avait pas eu une shinigami pour faire irruption chez lui ce soir là.

_Mes jours se seraient écoulés,_

_Sans vague ni remous._

_Identiques toutes ces années,_

_Banales jusqu'au bout._

Sans ce petit poids continuellement sur son épaule, Kenpachi se serait battu avec plus de hargne, mais également plus de désespoir. Il aurait bien un nom, mais personne pour le prononcer.

_J'aurais mené mes combats,_

_Cherchant de meilleurs adversaires,_

_Dans le seul but, ma foi,_

_D'un instant, ne plus être solitaire._

Renji serait resté avec ses trois amis, jusqu'à ce que, un par un, ils meurent. Les rires de cette époque empliraient son cœur. Mais pas ceux de l'espèce de garçon manqué qui leur avait donné un coup de main, entrant ainsi dans leur famille.

_Mon cœur n'écouterait pas,_

_Dans une douce ritournelle,_

_Ces mots, ces rires d'autrefois,_

_Se répétant, à jamais éternels._

Mais soudain, la vérité apparaissait devant les yeux de chacun, leur laissant réaliser la plus importante des choses.

_Que serais-je devenu,_

_Si je ne t'avais pas ?_

_Je n'aurais pas vraiment vécu,_

_Car ma vie, c'est toi._

* * *

Note à moi meme, arreter d'essayer d'ecrire des poemes.

Quant à vous, vous pouvez me balancer vos cailloux, je suis prete.Ou bien si vous en avez pas sous la main, une review c'est pas mal non?


	2. version longue

pour amethyste qui trouvait ça trop court.

* * *

On les voyait généralement tous les deux, et s'ils ne pouvaient l'être, leurs âmes, elles, continuaient de toucher celle de l'autre. Mais chacun d'eux pensait, parfois, à sa vie si l'autre ne s'y trouvait pas.

_Te voyant ainsi à mes cotés,_

_Sans faille, toujours là,_

_J'ose me demander,_

_Et si je ne t'avais pas ?_

Pour un enfant seul, la survie dans ce quartier était chose presque impossible. Si Kenpachi ne l'avait pas prise avec lui ce jour, Yachiru savait que les habitants du 79° district l'auraient sans doute tuée, laissant son dernier cri rejoindre ceux d'agonie résonnants en tous coins.

Et si elle avait réussi à grandir malgré tout ? Elle serait devenue comme eux, à se battre sans cesse, tout comme elle le fait à la 11°. Mais alors, ses adversaires ne seraient pas de puissants Hollows, juste des pauvres hères, à peine capables de se battre vraiment.

_J'aurais, peut etre, grandi,_

_Dans la peur et le doute,_

_En entendant tous ces cris,_

_Parmi les âmes en déroute._

Il arrivait parfois à Rukia de penser à ce qu'elle aurait été sans sa rencontre avec Renji. Sa vie n'aurait été que vol, fuite et tous les désagréments d'une vie sans ressources dans l'un des pires quartiers du Rukongai. A première vue, pas de grande différence avec la vie qu'elle avait vécue. Mais elle savait qu'elle serait restée à jamais une gamine des rues, n'imaginant même pas aller un jour à l'académie des shinigami.

Et sans celle avec Ichigo, elle n'aurait pas découvert la vie des humains, si particulière en son genre. Elle aurait échappé au gigaï d'Urahara, aux plats bizarres d'Inoue, à la vie dans un placard, … bref, le bilan semblait assez positif. Mais peut être que tout ça avait aussi un certain charme, plutôt bien caché.

_La pensée d'une autre vie,_

_Pâle et fragile sous ce ciel,_

_Se serait déjà évanoui,_

_Simple espoir irréel._

Une vie de lycéen, une vie donc assez banale, voilà ce qui attendait Ichigo s'il n'y avait pas eu une shinigami pour faire irruption chez lui ce soir là. Il aurait continué à aller en cours, à aider les fantômes en tous genres, à subir les match de catch avec son père mais tout ça sans ses défouloirs préférés, avec Kon en premier de la liste. Et sans la petite peste squatteuse de placard. Sans personne pour le connaître vraiment.

_Mes jours se seraient écoulés,_

_Sans vague ni remous._

_Identiques toutes ces années,_

_Banales jusqu'au bout._

Sans ce petit poids continuellement sur son épaule, Kenpachi aurait été bien plus libre : pas de gamine à surveiller, moins de bouffe à voler, …Sans la moucheronne, comme il la surnommait parfois, il aurait pu se battre avec plus de hargne, continuellement en quête d'ennemis plus doués, plus puissants sans se préoccuper de quelque chose d'autre. Plus de hargne peut être, mais également plus de désespoir. Il aurait bien un nom, mais personne pour le prononcer.

_J'aurais mené mes combats,_

_Cherchant de meilleurs adversaires,_

_Dans le seul but, ma foi,_

_D'un instant, ne plus être solitaire._

Renji serait resté toute sa vie avec ses trois amis, menant la même vie que d'habitude, à jouer des tours aux adultes pour avoir un peu d'eau, à pêcher des poissons dans la rivière, à partager avec les autres enfants qui vivaient avec eux, …jusqu'à ce que, un par un, ils meurent. Il savait que les vannes débiles et les rires de cette époque empliraient son cœur pour toute la durée de sa vie. Mais pas ceux de l'espèce de garçon manqué qui leur avait donné un coup de main ce jour-là, entrant ainsi dans leur famille.

_Mon cœur n'écouterait pas,_

_Dans une douce ritournelle,_

_Ces mots, ces rires d'autrefois,_

_Se répétant, à jamais éternels._

Mais soudain, la vérité apparaissait devant les yeux de chacun, leur laissant réaliser la plus importante des choses. Ils pouvaient regarder l'autre, un sourire aux lèvres, comprenant enfin.

_Que serais-je devenu,_

_Si je ne t'avais pas ?_

_Je n'aurais pas vraiment vécu,_

_Car ma vie, c'est toi._


End file.
